<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ketika Kita Kembali jadi Anak-Anak by Chireila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375544">Ketika Kita Kembali jadi Anak-Anak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Chireila'>Chireila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood, F/M, Imagination, Utopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Chireila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita akan menjadi anak kecil di afdeling dunia yang berbeda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ketika Kita Kembali jadi Anak-Anak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylate/gifts">cherrylate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk keperluan cerita.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suatu hari, aku pernah berkata.</p><p>"Aku ingin jadi anak kecil kembali."</p><p>Kamu menatapku penuh tanya, tidak melirik ke arah manapun. Aku masih menerawang rumah-rumah berpetak dipayungi bayang dinding tinggi menjulang, kemudian sekian sekon aku tergemap.</p><p>"Ah, maaf."</p><p><em>Sial</em>, aku lupa. Aku tidak bermaksud, Levi. Sungguh. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu melipir dalam benak dan mulutku refleks mengucap. Maaf Levi, <em>maaf</em>.</p><p>"Kenapa?" Kamu bertanya, tatapanmu masih sama.</p><p>Mataku berpaling dari pelataran. "Tidak apa, sepertinya menyenangkan."</p><p>Kepalamu pasti dijejali pertanyaan, <em>apa yang menyenangkan dari menjadi anak kecil kembali?</em> Kita sudah mati-matian bertahan hidup dan bernapas sampai sekarang. Kenapa kita ingin menjadi anak kecil kembali? Sia-sia saja usaha kita.</p><p>Tapi Levi, kita tidak akan menjadi anak kecil seperti dulu. Tidak. Kita akan menjadi anak kecil di <em>afdeling</em> dunia yang berbeda—yang tidak dikelilingi dinding, yang titan absen presensi, yang kita bisa menjangkau pantai kapan saja.</p><p>Barangkali kamu tidak perlu tinggal dalam bayang-bayang kota—di mana matahari nekat menjejakkan sorotnya di antara rumah-rumah. Kamu tidak perlu mencuri saat perutmu meronta-ronta. Kamu bisa membangun kedai teh dengan ibumu. Kamu bisa pergi bermain dan berburu bersama Farlan dan Isabel. Kamu hidup dipenuhi suka cita tanpa memagut sedu.</p><p>"Ayo ke ruang makan."</p><p>Sepertinya itu hanya imaji saya—hingga kamu tidak lagi memimpin saya atau saya tidak perlu menuruti kamu. Kita tidak tahu.</p><p>Tapi saya berharap, Levi, kita akan bertemu lagi dengan kita menjadi anak kecil kembali—di <em>afdeling</em> dunia yang berbeda.</p><p>"Siap, Kapten!"</p><p>
  <em>Semoga ya.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>